Hydraulic fracturing is a means for extracting oil and gas from rock, typically to supplement a horizontal drilling operation. In particular, high pressure fluid is used to fracture the rock, stimulating the flow of oil and gas through the rock to increase the volumes of oil or gas that can be recovered. The system used to inject high pressure fluid, or fracturing fluid, includes, among other components, an engine, transmission, driveshaft and pump. Monitoring and prognostics for all aspects of this system are beneficial to initiate maintenance and reduce unplanned downtown.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0230512 to Stephenson et al. discloses a method of optimizing fuel consumption in equipment used in well site operations. The method includes calculating a set of fuel consumption rates for one or more engines at a job site as a function of engine speed, a hydraulic horsepower load to be provided by each engine, and an external parasitic load to be provided by each engine. The method also identifies one or more operating speeds for the one or more engines based on the fuel consumption rates, and operates the engines at the operating speeds during an operation at the well site.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to improve efficiency and reliability of the equipment used in hydraulic fracturing.